The girl I love
by Jessica Jeager
Summary: Eren's goal is to kill all of the titans. But will a certain girl change that? Eren x Reader


Today was different, they were having a drill outside the walls.

You were running with gear on your back , ahead of most of the soldiers.

All of a sudden, everything turns black.

You wake up in your room, to two figures standing in front of you.

"_, are you alright?" Mikasa asked.

"M-Mikasa? Armin? Where's Eren."

"He went to go get dinner for you." Armin said.

You sat back in your bed.

The door slightly opened.

"I brought _'s dinner." Said a fimiliar voice.

Eren.

"She's awake. I told you she would wake up." Mikasa said.

You and Eren were really close friends, possibly closer than Eren was to Mikasa and Armin.

Almost dropping the tray, Eren immediately smiled.

"_, you're awake!" Eren said, his face brighting up.

"Glad to see you to, Eren." You said, rolling your eyes playfully.

Mikasa shot him a short glare, looking at the tray then Eren, as to remind him he had your dinner.

"O-Oh!" Eren said, "Here's your dinner." Eren said, handing you your tray.

"Thanks." You said, giving Eren a weak smile.

Eren looked at both Mikasa and Armin, and they both got the hint and slowly walked out the room.

"_..." Eren started.

"Yes?" You asked, eating.

"What happened back here? Why did you black out?" Eren asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was overworking my body, forcing myself to go faster." You said.

"Yeah, well, I had to carry you back here. And you're heavy as hell." Eren teased.

"S-shut up!" You said, both you and Eren laughing.

"Hey, I'm just glad you're okay. Remember our promise we made to each other when he first met here?" Eren said.

"Of course. I promised never to die on you, and you promised the same for me." You said.

"Although, one of us here is a titan, and can regenerate easily. I'll be impossible for you to die." You added.

"Even though i'm a titan shifter, just because I can regenerate wounds doesn't mean I can't die." Eren said.

"Promise me you wont then!" You said.

"Promise."

Then you held out your pinky.

Rolling his eyes, Eren got up, and pinky promised you.

"Hey, _..." Eren said, blushing.

With a worried look in your eye, you asked, "Yes?"

"N-nevermind, I just wanted to say that...Nevermind." Eren said.

"Eren, you can tell me anything." You said.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind, okay?" Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck.

_Dammit, Eren. Why didn't you just tell her?!_

* * *

The next morning, You put on your uniform, and went to breakfast. Sitting down at your usual table with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, Jean and Connie followed you.

"What the hell do you guys want?" You and Eren said at the same time.

"Look at the couple, saying the same thing at the same time!" Connie said.

"W-what the fuck Connie?!" Eren said, his face beet red.

"Aww, Eren's blushing!" Jean teased.

"Leave him alone, horseface!" You yelled at Jean.

"Oh, sticking up for your boyfriend, _?" Jean said.

Then you walked over to Jean, punching him in the face, and kicking Connie in the shin, causing both of them to fall.

"No, I'm sticking up for my best friend." You said, looking over at Eren, who was shocked.

You gave him a small smile.

* * *

"Alright you good for nothing brats." Levi said.

"Today, we're going on another expedition outside the walls. Shit glasses over here wants some titans to experiment." Levi yelled.

"Yes, sir!" You and the rest of the soldiers said.

On your horse, ready for the gate to open, Eren slowly rode his horse beside you.

"Remember, _, don't die. If you're in trouble, I will save you. I'm not letting you die." Eren said.

"Thanks, Mikasa, I needed that." You teased at Eren.

"Shut up, i'm serious!" Eren laughed.

"I know, I won't die. You better not either." You said.

"Okay Mikasa." Eren teased.

"Hey!" You said, while Eren was laughing.

"The gates opening, let's go."

* * *

In the forest, titan's were approaching fast.

Flying through the air, you made your way up a tree branch.

"Abnormals on the way!" Shouted a soldier.

Shooting your wires at the back of the titan, you fly over and slice the back of it's neck.

"Good job, _!" Eren said, flying over beside you.

"Thank- Ahhh!" You shout, being grasped in the arms of a titan.

Everything was moving in slow motion.

Just as the titan drops you. Eren comes flies over and grabs you, puts you on a tree branch, then slices the titan's neck.

"Eren, t-thank you."

"you're welcome."

"Alright! Hanji has her titans! We're headed back!"

You and Eren make your way back to the horses.

Riding beside each other, You and eren make their way inside the gate, looking more annoyed then ever.

_What? there were more people when they left.._

_They're just doing this for our entertainment, they go outside the walls and get theirselves killed trying to get titans._

_That's what happenes..._

_What a waste of money, those son of a bitches need to work for their own money._

Before eren could snap and yell right back at the people, Levi said "Oi, Eren, don't humiliate yourself, idiot."

Eren just sat on his horse.

Then he looked over at you, crying.

"_? What happened..?" Eren asks.

"I need to talk to you after dinner."

"Okay, I needed to talk to you, too."

* * *

"Eren?" You ask, entering Eren's dorm.

"Oh, _, you're here." Eren said.

"Yeah. I guess now I can tell you why I started crying." You say

"Was it because of the people when we came back? You're always more mad than sad. They're just idiots." Eren said, trying to resist hugging you.

"It's not that Eren. It's just...When I almost died form that titan on the expedition. I would've been dead now if It weren't for you. I felt so weak. I didn't wanna move..I..." You stopped, tears rolling down your face.

"_...I care about you a lot. I didn't want you to die. and I promised I wasn't letting you. That's why I saved you. I almost had to restrain myself from turning into a titan just to kill one titan from eating you." Eren said.

"I care about you too, Eren." You said, quickly hugging him.

You felt your cheeks getting warm, but you didn't care.

It took no more than 2 seconds for Eren to hug you back.

You didn't want to let go.

_What thew hell? Why won't I let go?_

Eren did that for her.

"Uhh, you came before dinner, so we should probably get going." Eren said.

you wanted to hold his hand the entire time, but just bit your lip and held your arm.

_Why am I acting this way? He's my best friend, not some high school crush._

You two walked into the cafeteria together, almost all eyes on you two.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Jeager are here!" Jean shouted, making the entire cafeteria laugh.

As you walked forward, with a rage of fire in your eyes, Eren pulled you back, knowing what you were going to do.

"Don't, he's not worth your time."

"Come on, Eren, let me teach the dumbass a lesson!"

"Are you two going to keep arguing like a married couple or eat dinner?" Connie laughed.

Causing the whole cafeteria to laugh again.

Getting out of Eren's grip, you make your way over to Connie, and punch him in the face.

Making the entire cafeteria gasp.

"Mikasa!" you say as you were being picked up by her.

"She's exactly like Eren, that stupid angry look on her face only to get babied by Mikasa." Said Ymir.

_What? Exactly like Eren? I never noticed that..._

"What was that for?" You ask, her finally putting you down beside the table.

"Connie and Jean only tease you and Eren because they want the attention you two keep giving them." Mikasa said flatly.

"But they fucking make me sick." You and Eren said at the same time, looking at each other and away after.

"Just eat dinner." Mikasa said, starting to eat her dinner.

"Yeah, Well, I'm not hungry anymore." You said, storming out of the cafeteria.

"W-wait, _!" Eren said, running after you.

Causing the whole cafeteria to aww.

You went outside and ran, only to trip and just stayed laying down.

"_, there you are." Eren said, sitting down beside you.

"Eren, I can't take this anymore." You say.

"I'm tired of people teasing you and me, like we're a couple. But we keep denying it. And w-what if one day we actually become one?! What will people say then?!" You said, not giving Eren eye contact.

"If we actually become one?" Eren whispered to himself more than you.

"Yeah. I was only making an example. Don't let that sink into your head." You stated flatly.

"I know you're mad. If you want we can distance ourself for a while."

"I do, but at the same time, I don't. Eren you mean a lot to me, I don't know if I can distance myself from you."

"But.." Eren said, interrupted when you got up and ran away.

After that, You and Eren were quite distanced for a while, trying to stay in seprate squads, as if you didn't even know each other.

_Why is he doing this? It's like he doesn't even know me._

* * *

**_Eren's P.O.V_**

I can't believe I separated myself from her. I know she's angry with me, but what else was I supposed to do?

Although the teasing got worse, as if we were a couple and broke up.

I want to talk to her tonight.

Now.

After dinner, I was heading to the girls dorms, only to forgot Jean's dorm is right next to the girls.

The door flung open.

"Eren, just the man we wanted to see!" Jean said.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah, Me, Connie, and Reiner are here." Jean said, pulling me in.

"Eren, we're not going to tease you like we always do. We actually want to say sorry." Connie said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"Because we realized that you and _ tried your hardest to seperate yourself from one another. And we know it's our fault." Jean said.

"Well, it's a little late for that. She's angry as hell at me. I was actually on my way to talk to her." I said, making my way out.

"Just one question, Eren, and we're serious." Reiner said, as i turned around.

"Do you like her?" all three of them asked, while my face beet red.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to do that to you." Connie said.

"N-no, I actually do. A lot." I said.

"You do, really? Wow, not we really feel like jackasses."

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to her, i'm telling her how I feel."

"Go get your girl, Eren."

I raced out towards her dorm, and didn't stop until I got there.

* * *

**Your P.O.V**

You were sleepy and ready to go to bed.

Just as you were about to take off your jacket, you hear a knock on the door.

_Who the hell could that be at this time of night?_

"Come in, you add."

"Eren?" You ask as he opens the door.

"_, I know we've been separating ourselves, but I really need you to know something."

"What?"

"I know you said you didn't want us to be a couple, but I really like you."

"Eren..." You said, flatly.

"Yeah, I know, you don't like me like that."

"Actually, do you know how long i've been waiting for that?" You asked, smirking.

Eren's face brightened up.

He quickly, but shyly, kissed you on the cheek.

You slowly but shyly kissed him on his lisp, making both of you blush.

"I love you, _." Eren said.

"I love you too, dumbass, now can I get some sleep?" You tease.

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Night, Jeager." You say, slowly closing your door.

_I love you too, dumbass._

* * *

The next morning, as soon as you finished getting dressed, you hear a knock on the door.

As you opened it, you smiled to see Eren.

"Morning, dumbass." You tease.

"Morning." Eren said, laughing.

As you head to breakfast, Eren's hand slowly brushes against yours.

Though when you look up, he's turned the other way.

You smirked and grabbed his hand, him looking over to you.

"I love you." Eren whispers in your ear.

"I love you too, Eren." You say as you both walk into the cafeteria, holding hands.

The entire cafeteria gasps at the couple.

Jean gets up from his seat and walks over, you immediately holding up your fist, but Eren pulls it down with his free hand.

"I'm glad you finally got her, buddy." Jean says, patting Eren's back.

"Thanks, Horseface." Eren teases.

Jean playfully punches Eren's arm and walks back to his table.

You and Eren slowly make your way to your table, with your trays in your hands, palms sweaty from holding hands so long.

"Do I dare see a couple in front of my eyes?" Mikasa teases.

"Yes, you do." Eren says, looking over at you, and you quickly kiss his cheek.

After breakfast, you ride your horses to the gate, ready for another expedition.

Eren was glad to see his girlfriend on the same squad as him again, You feel the same.

Eren rode his horse to yours, getitng beside you.

"Promise me one thing." Eren said.

you raise an eyebrow.

"Don't die." Eren said.

"I won't." you say, grabbing his hand.

He quickly leans in and kisses you, the other squad members giving aww's

"I love you." Eren said, his grip getting tighter on your hand.

"I love you too, dumbass." You say, tightening your grip was well.

As the gate opens, your green capes now flying as you ride your horses into the forest, holding hands with your beloved Eren Jeager.


End file.
